


Whisper of Light

by Aprilflowers (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst is fun to write, This was weirdly self indulgent, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aprilflowers
Summary: A snippet of emotions and experiences from people we didn’t see in the trailerAlso known asEverybody dies to the light, and this is there final moments





	Whisper of Light

“The Moon is falling” Link whispered to himself as he readied his shield in a futile attempt to block the incoming rays of light

The other members of the tournament were always astonished at him being more mature than “grown Link” but they didn’t know anything

He had lived for a while in a world where something like this happened every three days and he remembered the hopelessness of the people of Clocktown as they attempted to find shelter and comfort as the gleering face of the moon crashed into the earth

“Only this time there is no dawning of a new day” he thought as the shield gave out in front of him and his too small body burned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle wished more than anything she could be back at her town, chatting with Villager as they thought of ways to improve it, but instead she was caught in this canyon all alone as killing light streamed about her

She feels a pair of hands grab her and in the blink of an eye she is trapped under a box as Snake desperately attempts to make a call with his Codec 

She had only talked to Snake one or two times in the span of her joining the ranks of the brawlers and yet he still is attempting to save her

Nobody answers on the Codec and Isabelle realizes nobody’s going to make it out, and so in some comfort for both herself and him during the end she curls her body into his and closes her eyes

They stay that way, man and dog until a ray of light disintegrates both of them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrin by a sheer bit of luck is one of the the last standing, they’ve saved the world from the mad god Anankos and served as the living bond between two previously warring countries but in those occasions they’ve always had someone

But now standing there all alone, as a couple other survivors run futilely for their lives, they feels a sense of responsibility and so taking a couple barefooted steps forwards the chaos they begin to sing 

“You are the ocean's grey waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach” they sing softly at first and then grow louder their voice nothing compared to Azura’s “Though the waters ever change, flowing like—“ 

There song is cut short as the light grows brighter and brighter and Corrin the   
dragon-blooded is added to the list of casualties 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her name is Leaf and she’s a Pokémon Trainer and as such it is her duty to protect her team, (although she doubts anyone back home has ever seen a enemy such as this one) and so pulling out the three pokéballs that contained her dearest friends she throws them far as she can from herself hoping that in some way if there separate then they’ll make it out.

She’s killed moments after, and it’s a small mercy she doesn’t see the second beam headed right towards the area where she threw her Pokémon 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrom can’t lose Robin again and yet here he is begging once more in a scene that becomes increasingly familiar, for Robin to make a run with him and not make yet another sacrifice.

The tactician doesn’t answer and simply shoves Lucina towards him, Chrom quickly realizes that he can’t do anything to stop them

He grabs his daughter and together they run, both blue-haired nobles looking back to where Robin was turning up the ground into a wall using Thoron

They also both see the plan fail and Robin's cloak flutter as the light overtakes there body and heads toward them in a speed they can’t counter.

Chrom knows this is the end and he pulls Lucina behind him and brandishes Falchion in one last act of fatherly love.

Robin’s sacrifice becomes null as both father and daughter perish in the same beam of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Mii fighter stands still and watches, there pre-chosen facial expression unchanged, they know what’s going to happen and have accepted it and hope that next time the player chooses a game it’s something less violent… maybe something on the Wii.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The canyon is empty save for the lone feathered being in the air, it is called Galeem and it cares not about this world.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Ultimate today and I just HAD to write something for it, I know the Isabelle and Snake thing didn’t happen in the trailer, so I wrote what I wanted to happen.


End file.
